Fragments
by fleurwsly
Summary: Mais um grupo de jovens foram selecionados para o campo do C.R.U.E.L, no meio de tantas pesquisas e estudos que aparentavam "restaurar o mundo", Gal Sanders tinha a total certeza que essa organização não estava atrás de um bem comum e para sua sorte, ela não era a única jovem a suspeitar dos princípios daquele lugar.


_Tempo. Eu só precisava dele. Porém, não foi o que ganhei..._

 _Todos diziam que o mundo estava em perigo, mas eu enxergava a verdade. O mundo já estava destruído e o vírus não era o único culpado, o mundo não conseguia se reerguer e encontrar uma saída, não encontrava a união._

 _Como sabemos, os humanos são como bombas prestes a explodirem, nos piores lugares e momentos, deixando tudo mais sombrio. Nós somos uma raça em que o foco é o interesse próprio. O homem faz tudo para acabar com o que está a sua volta, simplesmente para alcançar seu objetivo._

 _Em tempos de guerra como o nosso, a fome, a sede, a segurança, são alguns desses itens que nos transformam em seres egocêntricos e completamente ignorantes. Até a alma mais pura e mais cheia de amor adquire isso em algum momento._

 _Nosso mundo estava assim, só um milagre para o fim desse terrível vírus. Enquanto isso, esperávamos a cura e C.R.U.E. L estava certo de que a possuía._

Acordei às quatro da manhã, minha mãe me apressava, vesti uma roupa bem quente e comi um pedaço de pão, era só o que tinha. Sair de casa para arranjar alimento era uma piada, ao sair à primeira coisa que encontrávamos nos mataria.

Eu estava indo em direção à organização, aquela que iria me proteger. Não tinha certeza de quando veria meus pais outra vez, quando poderia abraça-los novamente, quando iria comer ao lado deles de novo, só tinha uma certeza, estar lá os deixaria tranquilos e em dias como esses, menos uma preocupação para a minha família, era um prêmio.

Então pude ver o último olhar dos meus pais, o último toque em minhas mãos e os portões se fecharam fazendo um barulho alto e arrepiante. Quando me dei conta já estava lá dentro, não conseguia descrever como era, apenas senti minhas forças indo embora.

Eu estava lá, em um dos campos do C.R.U.E.L, aqueles pessoas que eu não fazia ideia de como chama-los, eu não sabia o que eles faziam, mas o toda a população que restara confiava a vida de seus filhos a eles. Obviamente, eu estava com muito medo pelos meus pais, como sobreviver no meio desse caos.

Por algum motivo os jovens eram a "solução", eu não estava com medo, só sentia medo por todos aqueles que eu conhecia e que estava deixando para trás, como uma sentença de morte.

Não fazia ideia de como seria minha vida agora, mas escolhi a palavra _coragem_ para me definir daqui pra frente. Espero ter o suficiente para sobreviver.

Passei por todo o campo, a neve caía e meus olhos e eu só conseguia enxergar uma forte luz em minha direção. Ao entrar no salão me deparei com outros jovens, mais ou menos uns trinta. Fui para a base, onde me limpei, fizeram alguns exames e me deram roupas, as quais eram uniformes, pois eu estava bem parecida com outras garotas ao meu lado. Elas eram fortes e altas, por um instante me senti intimidada.

Fomos separados por grupos, não estávamos entendendo absolutamente nada. Da mesma forma, não haveria mais tempo de voltar.

Em meu quarto havia várias beliches, comigo estavam várias meninas, totalmente diferentes. Não consegui falar nada, nem conversei, nem disse a palavra "olá", eu estava mais assustada do que aparentava.

Fomos convocados ao salão novamente, onde finalmente explicaram nossas funções, o que estávamos fazendo lá e o que seria de nosso futuro.

Aqueles homens falaram várias e várias coisas, um vocabulário bem formal que me deixava mais confusa ainda. Apesar de estar lá, ouvindo tudo aquilo, dentro de mim eu sabia que alguma coisa não estava certa, eles não eram sinceros em nenhuma palavra sequer. Ao olhar para os lados, todos os seguranças nos encaravam e a minha única certeza era, _TENHO QUE SAIR DAQUI._

Sentei-me em uma das mesas como todos os outros estavam fazendo, dessa vez estávamos todos misturados, tanto as meninas que estavam ao meu lado, quanto aos garotos que eu estava vendo pela primeira vez naquele lugar.

Havia muitos jovens naquele salão e não pude deixar de ouvir algumas conversas ao meu redor. Como dois garotos ao meu lado direito cochichando.

 _—Parece que tudo o que vimos lá fora está prestes a piorar._

 _—Só fico com medo pela minha família, não sei se terão um lar daqui algumas semanas._

 _—Para minha mãe era a melhor solução estar aqui, ela só queria me proteger._

 _—A minha também. Eu só queria que houvesse uma forma de ajuda-la._

Meu coração acelerou, aquela conversa não era nada agradável. Eu estava quase esquecendo minha família por um instante, até ouvir tudo aquilo. E meus pais? Como eles vão ficar? Por que fui tão egoísta? Eu deveria estar lá com eles, nesse momento. Eu estava tentando me acalmar, mas era muito difícil no meio de toda essa situação.

Éramos a segunda turma de jovens recolhidos, os primeiros já estavam em outra ala, sendo preparados para outros testes de acordo com "aqueles caras". A primeira turma estavam lá desde pequenos, com toda certeza eles já sabiam bastante sobre as coisas do nosso mundo, coisas que a população não sabia, pois não divulgavam. Eu faço parte da segunda turma, nós já somos jovens, tenho dezesseis e o resto também parece ter a mesma idade que eu. O C.R.U.E.L anunciou que estava procurando por jovens e não crianças desta vez. Eu não pude deixar de imaginar tudo o que eu iria enfrentar nesse lugar. Parecia bom e ruim ao mesmo tempo, eu não sabia no que acreditar.

Ao olhar para o lado esquerdo havia um garoto dos cabelos louros, olhos castanhos claros que demonstravam exaustão. Ele estava lá, olhando para sua bandeja sem se quer comer algo e ao encará-lo, ele me encarou de volta. Fiquei espantada com a beleza do garoto e com a forma que ele se voltou o olhar para mim. Obviamente eu já estava corada de vergonha, parecia que eu tinha levado dois tapas no rosto, mas era apenas a timidez de estar perto daquele rapaz que despertou algo em mim, só não tinha certeza se era algo bom ou algo ruim.

O rapaz se levantou antes de qualquer um na mesa, foi atrás de um dos homens de preto que ficavam rentes às portas, impedindo a passagem das pessoas. Os dois conversaram algo que não consegui decifrar e logo em seguida, o garoto sumiu.

O que eu deveria fazer? Ficar ali parada naquela mesa olhando todos comerem? Ou falarem coisas sem nexo? Eu não havia ingerido nada após aquele pãozinho, porém estava mais curiosa sobre aquele garoto, do que descobrir a comida que nos serviam. Então sem pensar duas vezes só levantei e fui em direção a porta, como se eu tivesse um plano ou algo em mente, mas não era bem isso. A verdade é que aquele garoto havia me chamado atenção, não só por estar sozinho, mas seu olhar, seu rosto, eu não sabia o que estava fazendo, mas eu queria tanto descobrir que nem me dei conta dos meus atos.


End file.
